A New Life
by Valencia Cannon
Summary: (a sweep spin off) it's about a girl who's parents and brother are killed in a car crash. she has to move to Sandman CAL. were she soon finds out that everyone isn't who they seem to be.
1. Default Chapter

_**A New Life**_

_**Book one**_

_**Prologue**_

_**The sound of people all around you**_

_**The sound of the road running under **_

_**The sound of the ringing**_

_**The sound of me thinking**_

_**The sound of just being**_

_**We see the world all around us **_

_**But we can't seem to live in it**_

_**We act like were there**_

_**But were not**_

_**We're alone; we're alone, all alone**_

_**People live you see it**_

_**You live you're in it**_

_**You see the world happen all around you**_

_**Your there, but not in it **_

_**We see the world all around us **_

_**But we can't seem to live in it**_

_**We act like were there**_

_**But were not**_

_**We're alone; we're alone, all alone**_

_**People hugging**_

_**People loving**_

_**People just being**_

_**People running **_

_**On the streets**_

_**In there homes**_

_**With there friends**_

_**We see the world all around us **_

_**But we can't seem to live in it**_

_**We act like were there**_

_**But were not**_

_**We're alone, we're alone, all alone**_

_**The joy of someone's face **_

_**As they see loved ones gone by**_

_**To catch that joy **_

_**To see it happen **_

_**It's just like love **_

_**That's past between wife and husband**_

_**Child and mother sister and brother**_

_**You can't see it, but you can feel it**_

_**We see the world all around us **_

_**But we can't seem to live in it**_

_**We act like were there**_

_**But were not**_

_**We're alone; we're alone, all alone**_

_**(Fade out)**_

_**I stood as everyone around me clapped loudly taking off my guitar I gave a small bow and walked off the dark stage only to be met my mom and brother in the back. Mom was holding flowers and S.T. had his arms wide open. I fell into him with joy.**_

"_**That was beautiful!" my mom said handing me the flowers. I thanked her with a hug.**_

"_**Where's dad?" I asked as we walked out to my Minnie Cooper that was painted a shiny black and greenish color.**_

"_**He had to work" S.T. said throwing an arm around my shoulders.**_

"_**That's cool…what about some ice cream?" I asked suddenly hungry and thirsty after my performance.**_

"_**Wonderful!" mom got into the car as I put my guitar away and the slid in.**_

_**"Hey! Gal over here!" Ascannaeile yelled across the lunchroom. I walked toward her in my full on slutty-Goth-bad girl wardrobe. Which consisted of a tight well figure fitting black tank that showed about an inch. Of my stomach which was all the school aloud. Along with black eyeliner with a darker lipstick to top off my face. Moving slowly down I was wearing long, low riding, tight black pants that showed my every curve. Down to my steel towed boots that clicked every time I stepped. I sat in-between Ascannaeile and J.C. **_

_**Ascannaeile, or Aska, my best friend ever since we were like 13 although we had known each other long before that. J.C. on the other hand had only been a good friend a kisser for about 8 to 9 months. I slid over to him and gave a light kiss on the cheek and then pulled out some cash from my back pocket. **_

_**"What we got?" I asked **_

_**"Here" J.C. handed me a pack of smokes I opened it and inside were some car keys for tonight race.**_

_**"Sweet! I'll drop by after school" I elbowed Aska who stood, as did I. I leaned down and kissed J.C. hard on the lips as Aska and I grabbed hands. I pulled away and the two of us headed down the hall. My life is more then perfect I thought as we exited the building for lunch. I had the best of friends the perfect parents and one of a kind kissing-friends who loved street racing as much as I did.**_

_**"I'm sorry, but…they all passed away this morning…your mother at about 2 and your brother and father 30 minutes after that with in minutes of each other" the doctor told me. Everything was gone in seconds I didn't even remember Judy taking me home. Gone…gone forever and mow I'm stuck here alone…forever.**_

_**Chapter One**_ _**A NEW HOME**_

_**Chapter One A New Life **_

_**I slowly walked up to the front door my eyes were blood shot from crying and my heart still aced at the pain of losing my parents and now I had to go live with my aunt in sandman cal. Clear across the country from my home and friends New York City. My cousin and I had never gotten along and now I had to come live with her and my aunt.**_

_**My mom and I were very close we did everything together when I wasn't with Asca ,my best friend. I could tell her anything and now it was gone. The memories of her come back so clear I wondered if this was all some night mare I was just waiting to wake up from. I slowly closed my eyes and took in a slow breath and slowly let my emotion out with my no need air. I took a quick look in the glass window at my reflection that ran my fingers through my short black hair. Then rang the doorbell. I couldn't believe I had to ring the bell at my new home it felt so strange.**_

_**When the door swag open I saw my aunt in a bright yellow tee that came up 2 in above her belly button it was cut very low and showed off a lot of her chest. She was wearing sweat pants.**_

"_**Oh honey" she gave me a huge, which I did nothing, but stand there I hate hugs they make me feel like I'm claustrophobic or something. She finally pulled away tears in her big brown eyes full of tears.**_

"_**I'm so sorry honey this must be so hard for you. Were going to make it up! Come in come in I'll show you your room. Here let me take that." She practically ripped it off my shoulder.**_

_**I followed her down to the end of the hall to a room with a dirty pink door. I HATE pink! She opened the door to a large room with bunk beds.**_

"_**This is Jessica's room" Jessica's my cousin that I hate with all my hateful feelings. When we were little she was the goody goody the opposite of me. She was always getting me into trouble. Which I assumed hasn't changed. Her room had trophy's all over the room she had tiaras, cheerleading banners with beauty queen banners all over her room. I have been told I'm very beautiful by a many number of boys. I never really took note to it because I almost always had a boyfriend...NOT! I was never into the dating. My cousin on the other hand probably always had dates on Saturday nights.**_

"_**And Macula will be in with her for you to have your own room because you're older." My aunt went on**_

"_**Ok so where's my room I have a jetlag and would love to get some sleep." I wasn't really tired I just wanted her to leave me alone.**_

"_**Oh right sorry honey this way." I wish she would stop calling me that! I hate it when people do that hello I have a name...ya it's Galenquesseiel use it!**_

"_**Thanks" I said and followed her back down that hall she stopped in front of just a regular wood door and pulled out a key.**_

"_**I kept it locked for you so that the girls wouldn't touch your stuff. I just moved the boxes in that's all" she unlocked the door and opened it to a huge room with 2 doors in it one I assumed went to the closet and the other I had no clue.**_

"_**Um...thanks," I said walking in through the little path they had left for me in between the boxes. I fell onto the bed and my aunt walked over to me.**_

"_**I'll put your bag right here and here's your key to your room I'm the only one why also has a key. Good sleeping." She then walked out and locked the door.**_

_**As soon as she was gone I got up and walked over to one of the three doors and opened it to show a walk-in closet like I had thought. In it hung some of my close that I was too lazy to pack in a box so we just through them on top. Asca and me had packed my room up. I then walked over to my other door and opened it to see a bathroom not a big one, but one in the least. I walked into get a better look; there were no other doors so that meant it was mine. I was so happy. I may not want to date. But I love wearing make-up which is way weird, but I love putting it on must people don't get me that way.**_

_**I went back into my room to look for the boxes with the words BATHROOM on them. When I finely found the 3 boxes I put them in the bathroom. I then looked for ones that said clothes. When I had found most of them I put them in my closet. I looked around and I could see now that there was a large window from floor to ceiling but not a window seat. I had a desk that was up against one wall. I didn't like it there so when I was done I would move stuff around. I sat down and pulled a box toward me and began to unpack.**_

_**When I was done in my room I went to my bathroom. I slowly began to unpack that room.**_

_**Once I was done there it was about 5:30 a.m. and I was beet. So I went into my room and fell onto m bed. I was out the second my head hit the pillow**_

_**FAMILY PROBLEMS**_

_**SUB-CHAPTER **_

_**The next morning or should I say 2 hours later someone banged on my door. I jumped startled by the bang! My head was splitting and I felt like it was about to split in 2. I slowly stood up and waked to the door. I slowly opened the door to see my cousin standing there in a hot pink tee with flowers embroider through out. She was wearing white pants and white shoes to top it all off.**_

"_**It's time to get ready for school first day's the best." Jess said happily "it starts at 9:00 so rise and shine sleepy" she said then walked away I looked at the clock. It was 7:30 1½ hours of tell school so why did they get me up so damn early I is not a morning person! I shut the door and fell back on the bed. I was to awake to get back to sleep so I stood up and pulled off my close and headed to the shower.**_

_**After I was fully washed I got out and went back to my room I pulled on a black spaghetti strip tank. My lonely not see through shirt that was full or when past my belly button. And then a see through black shirt over that. Braless you could see every curve of my upper body. Being average in weight this is what made guys mad about me I hardly ever ware a bra I don't see the point besides when I'm exercising then I were a sports, but that's it. I pulled out one of my thongs and my black leather pants. I squeezed into they also showing my every curve being so tight. I think buys go mad over me because I love to show off the body I have plus I've got the bad girl thing going. At my old school all the girls hated Asca and me because we always had the guys going after us rather they had girlfriends or not and we would flirt tight back. Every once and a while if Asca got a really hot one she would give them a good BANG! And then rid them. They loved it. She is known for the class slut. And she loved it. I was known as most likely to hit someone.**_

_**After I was done I went and put on my make up. Black eyeliner with black lipstick I figured I would scare away any one who tried to befriend me. I had on pale base and looked very Goth. I looked at my clock and saw it was only 8:00 I put a ring on each one of my finger. I pulled on my choker that had spikes sticking out everywhere. I then pulled on my bracelets that matched and headed out of my room.**_

_**When my cousin saw me her mouth latterly dropped. She was so shocked! I brushed it off and asked, "Do you guys have any dew?" I love Mountain Dew I would do anything for it I drink it al the time I'm addicted to the stuff it's like my coffee.**_

"_**Ya out side" my cousin said looking away finely.**_

"_**Mnt. Dew smart ass do you guys have any yes or no?" I was still tired and still hated her.**_

"_**Your can't talk like that in my mom's house your so dead." She said ignoring my question.**_

"_**Or what she's going to kick me out good then I won't have to see you big ugly face every damn day!" I said loudening my voice on the word damn. I went over to the frig and opened it. No dew damn! I know she was to strait for that, but to my surprise on the third shelf was a keg of beer. I've had beer before it's not that great as it's hiked up to be. Ya I mean getting wasted is fun, but only on party occasions I could never be a drinker. Even though my dream job is to work in a bar. I reached out and grabbed a bottle of beer hopping it would clear my head. I popped the top and took a swig. I winced as it went down. In seconds my head was feeling better. I downed the rest and though away the bottle my headache long gone.**_

" _**My mom's going to kill you. You're so grounded. You can't have beer. In fact she should just send you off to jail. Let you face it that way your going to get what you deserve. Your going to be so wasted to day at school! There's no way you couldn't be your first time always is the worst!" Jessica yelled as I walked over to the pantry and started looking for food. Cense it wasn't my first drink I knew she was right but I wouldn't be wasted because it to 5or 6 to get me down.**_

"_**Whatever what do you guys eat around here?" I asked turning around.**_

"_**Just because your mom died doesn't give you the right to do what ever you want her death didn't make you queen no matter how much money you have. No your still the little pansy you've always been...a hole lot of nothing only now you don't have mommy dear to help you out." That's when I hit her right in the eye not a slap no a real live punch! I hit her so hard blood started coming out of her eye socket.**_

"_**Don't you ever say that again in fact don't you ever say my mom's name again! Or even your mom?" I yelled rage boiling in me her hand was over her eye and she was crying in pain. She shook her head yes and then ran to the bathroom to check out her eye.**_

_**SCHOOL**_

_**Once my cousin had got herself cleaned up we headed out. She had a black eye that was 2 times as big as my fist.**_

_**When we got there jess pointed out the office and I headed there as she walked off to her friends. To top off my outfit I as wearing an oversized leather jacket that was a cut across the back and up the side safety pins held it together.**_

"_**How may I hel..." the office lady asked spotting when she got a good look at me. It was kind of funny to see her. Sitting there eyes big mouth open I was holding back laughter when she finely finished "sorry, help you?" I handed her y registration form. "Oh yes new student your amount told me about your. We love when you guys come just sit down and well pull you a schedule. Any classes you would like?"**_

"_**What are my choices?" I asked**_

"_**Tell me what your looking for and I'll tell you what we have that falls for that!" she said to happily.**_

"_**Gum, weights of some sort, and any other class that has mostly guys and very few girls." I said going for my old rep. And some friends I'm what you all a guys best friend. I've got the bod. And love guy stuff.**_

"_**Um...let me look" she started typing stuff into a computer. After about 5 min the bell rang and she said "pardon me for a moment will you?" I nodded and she picked up the phone "morning students!" she said happily she continued with regular school announcements. Once she was done she hung up the phone and turned back to me. "Sorry, um...here's your schedule a map of the school incase you get lost you'll have first lunch it's of campus. You have 1 ½ hour lunch. Have a great day!" she turned back to her computer I think she was scared of me. I loved it. I headed out tell I got to the room I was looking or homeroom. For the next 30 min. I had to sit in a pointless class.**_

_**I slowly opened the door and entered. All eyes turned to me. I could see the groups already there was one other Goth and there rest were preps, jocks, or nerds no normal run of the mill kids I took in. "can I help you?" the teacher asked**_

"_**Ya I'm new and I believe you're my teach." I handed her my schedule and she nodded.**_

"_**Take a seat." She motioned toward the desk and handed me my schedule back. There were 2 empty desks one by the jocks that had been empted only seconds before I noted and another by the Goth. I took the one in the middle of the jocks.**_

"_**Hey got a name?" one of the guy asked me.**_

"_**Ya, but you won't get it tell you tell me yours." I said with a half smile that mad e all guys' nuts! He smiled back**_

"_**Jones now you!" he said**_

"_**Galenquesseiel Hartford" I said nobody can pronounce my name correctly.**_

"_**Oh your Jess's cousin the one who has to live with her, sorry Hartford that girl is a meager bitch." Her said I noted that he called me by my last name, which will most likely become my nickname here.**_

"_**So whats the deal with this class do we just sit and talk or what?" I asked looking around at all the talking kids.**_

"_**Ya." The guy on the other side of me said "Mrs. Robes just sits there she don't care." He said nodding to the teach.**_

"_**Sweet party hour." I said and guy smiled. "So..." I didn't know his name and I was wondering so I lifted my eyebrow to let him know.**_

" _**Johnson, so do you always dress like that or are you just trying to flip the teachers?" he asked and I smiled**_

"_**Both actually why scared" I asked**_

"_**No way! I was just wondering." He turned to one of his friends. "Hey man did you get a load of her?" he asked pointing to me.**_

"_**No man, name?" he asked and I turned to see a guy with a black shirt on with a pentacle in the middle.**_

"_**Gal what's with the star?" I asked nodding to his shirt to see if he was wicca or not.**_

"_**Um..." he trailed off and I got the message. So I dropped it.**_

"_**So what's your name?" I asked and he looked up.**_

"_**JOSH" he said catching my gaze.**_

_**Are you a witch? I sent him though a witch message if he got it he would be a witch if he didn't he wouldn't be. I watched his face that stayed strait I was shocked tough when he sent me one that said**_

_**Yes my first day and I had already found a wicca this was great!**_

"_**so what class do you have next?" Jones asked drawing my gaze away from Josh.**_

"_**here" I handed him my schedule looking back at Josh to talk some more thought witch message but couldn't because he was looking away.**_

"_**hey we have two more classes together." He said handing it to Johnson who took it and looked it over.**_

"_**ya, me to I can't believe you're in weights. Got to be one hell of a girl to do that. We use to have two girl in there but then they dropped it because it was to hard I guess will find out if your as strong as you think!" he handed my schedule to Josh who looked it over to.**_

"_**hey I win I have 4 other classes with her." He handed me my schedule and then hurried and looked away.**_

"_**thanks" I said taking my schedule back. The bell then rang. Everyone left in a hurry except josh and me who stood up slowly and walked up to me.**_

"_**no idea were your going hu?" he asked and I nodded "come on I'll take you to class." He left the room with me in his tail. We walked down the hall in silence finally I got the guts to ask**_

"_**so you solitary or blood or in a coven or what?" I asked talking quickly.**_

" _**A blood witch which can really suck, and I'm in a coven you should come sometime it...well could be fun" He shrugged. And I got the felling that he wasn't very happy to be a witch which was very strange to me because of all the hundreds of witches I know he is the only one that has ever acted like this before.**_

"_**You hate it that much then why do you practice I mean that's all on you." I asked this had just come to my head it's not like if you're a blood you have to work magic you could just ignore the hole thought of it...well except...I did try that once when I first found out I decided I wasn't going to be a blood witch, but then I always felt like there was something missing in my life for the long 14 years of it finely Judy talked me into just going to one coven meeting and after that I was hooked for life so why Josh hated this so much I didn't understand.**_

"_**I don't hate it I just think that always having your mom and dad breathing down your neck can and is sometimes a pain in the ass that's all." I looked away this I had never heard of either I shook my head to clear the thought as we came up on a class room stopping Josh pointed to it. "here we are...have fun this teachers a blast." He said smiling I knew he was joking though not threw his voice but from the vibes he gave off. I nodded and then entered the class room. When the door slammed shut every head turned and stared at me for quite some time.**_


	2. After School

After School 

As I headed toward my car after school I just happened to run into josh. Though by my way of thinking I don't really thinking it just happened.

_**"Hi" he said smiling at me**_

_**"Hi" I said returning the smile**_

"_**So...how was your day?" he asked even though he know how I was doing because we had the second to last period together. **_

_**"It's been fine…how was yours?" I asked**_

_**"Oh it's been ok…want to know what would make it better?" he asked changing his smile form welcoming to wolfish. **_

_**"Do I want to know?" I asked**_

_**"Well you could come to my house and we could hang out you know do the hole friend thing?" he asked **_

_**"Well I guess I could do that, but I have to call and ask my aunt." I said pulling out my cell phone. **_

_**"That's fine I can wait!" he said smiling brightly.**_

_**A minute later I was hanging up the phone with my aunt and heaped out to my car with Josh following closely behind. "So how we going to do this?" I asked as I watched Josh pull out his keys. "We taking two cars or are you going to drive me and then we can come pick mine up later?" I asked **_

_**"We can take mine since we have to come back anyway for the game." He said **_

_**"What game?" I asked confused**_

_**"The football game." He said as if I was the stupidest person in the world **_

_**"You want me to go to a football game?" I asked all most laughing now**_

_**"Sure everybody goes to them, did you and your friends you to do that?" he asked**_

_**"Josh I'm from a huge city I don't go to football games I go to parties and clubs." I said**_

_**"Well then it'll be a good experience for you." He said smiling once again "come on we better get going." He said pulling on my arm we headed to a small white truck. **_

**_About 10 minutes later we were pulling into the driveway of a large blue house with white shutters and everything. "Come on I'll show you around" Josh said as we headed inside. _**


	3. Josh

_DATTING_

After Josh had shown me the house we spent the rest of the time just sitting and talking about stupid stuff like what I like to do...you know the works it wasn't until he finely got the guts up to ask that are conversation turned a little more serious.

"I don't mean to pry, but why are you staying with your aunt if you love your mom so much?" he asked after I had explained about the black eye that jess now wore form this morning, because of the insult she had laid on my mom.

"Um...I'm not sure I can really talk about it...yet...without crying a wonderful river full of tears...it's just you know a lot of stuff has happened in the last month or two...and so here I sit talking with you instead of spending lots of time in a bar I'm not suppose to be in singing with a bunch of friends." I shrugged not really wanting to think about the crash to much. Josh nodded his understanding and then moved on with some more conversation.

"So do you have a boy back in New York or are you just a single beautiful girl waiting for one?" he asked

"Kind of both..." I said Josh then gave me a very confused look of protest but didn't say anymore because he's mom called us down so he could get ready for the game.

HEADED OF THE GAME

About 15 minutes later we were headed to the football field at the school. Josh dressed fully in his uniform. I laughed as we squeezed in to the back seat of his mom's little 1981's Jetta VW. Once we were there josh ran to catch up with rest of the team as his mom and I headed toward the stadium. I asked for her name. After a bit because I had never gotten it laughing she apologized and then told me it was Alisa

A little bit later I ran into Jess who didn't mind marching right up to me and screaming in my face about how much trouble I was in for one not obeying my aunt and two for not calling and telling her were I was.

"Well, god Jess I'm sorry to worry you...but I figured you wouldn't mind not seeing me all afternoon and I'm sure Kim will be thrilled when she found out I spent all day with a new friend...if I remember right she told me that I was always more then welcome to spend time with a good friend so...god I guess you'll have to buck up and get over it." I said in my best concerned voice.

"Shut up" she then turned and walked away shaking her hips as she walked. Rolling my eyes I turned back to Alisa

"Sorry she's a bit of a brat thinks she's the right to order me about...shame really it is" Alisa laughed at this and we both took a seat.

VICTORY

After the game Josh rejoined us with much victory in his eyes. They had one 33 to 10. Smiling at me as Jones walked up to us.

"Hey guys I've got a big bash going down to night you two game?" he asked ignoring Alisa

"Oi I am" I said Jones nodded and then the two of us turned to look at Josh who seemed like he wanted to go, but his mom felt other wise.

"Please I'll be home by like 12 plus it's a weekend." He said she nodded and he gave her a hug in thanks.

"You got to go home and shower and change first though." She said much like a mom would

"Oh that's ok Miss Harvey it's doesn't start for another hour." Jones said "you can show Hartford the way right?" he asked looking at Josh who nodded. "k later people bye." He then tuned and ran at a full sprint back to the group of cheerleaders.

Josh took me home with promises to pick me up in an hour no more or less. I thanked him and right before I left asked what I should ware laughing he simply said whatever I wanted which didn't help because I had a vast variety of clothes thanks to the money my parents made and my often changed tasted.

PICKING ME UP

An hour later Josh did in fact arrived, as I was finishing up my newly made up make up. Lead up to my room by my aunt his mouth nearly dropped at my new appearance. Still warring black because pretty much that's all my wardrobe consisted of I was warring my shirt that showed my belly quite well and read across the chest _ARMY GIRL_ in camo I was also wearing low riding black cargo pants that flared about 2 feet across and 6 inch tall still toed boots. My makeup was still black eyeliner only instead of pale bass I had regular skin color and a dark, dark purple lipstick.

"What did I over do it?" I asked

"Goddess no you look great I just wasn't expecting you to look quite so...you know...different." I don't know whether to say thanks or laugh at you ...so I guess I'll say thanks." I shrugged and the two of us headed out to his little truck.


	4. The Party

The Party

We walked outside and we headed of Josh's car. My car was still parked in the driveway. And had been since I had arrived the day before. "Hey do you mind if I just take my own car and follow behind you?" I asked missing the feeling of driving

"Um...sure why not?" Josh said and the two of us headed to are two very different cars. "Nice wheels" Josh said as I pulled open my door.

"Yah my dream car...well after a mini cooper...it's pretty new...my dad bought it for me." I nodded and we both climbed inside are different car. I waited as Josh pulled out and me behind him.

We arrived at Jones about 15 minutes later. Considering the fact that this town was so small I was surprised it took so long to go from place to place. Josh and me headed toward the little blue house. About an hour and a half later. I could here music blaring as josh rang the bell. Jones opened the door about 30 seconds later and waved us in. as we were waling in a guy pushed past us bumping my shoulder. Sending a tingle through me. I shook it off and the guy moved on then I turned to get a better look as he did the same as if to get a double take. He turned again and walked off leaving me staring dumbly after hem.

"Who was that guy?" I asked Jones later.

"What guy?" he asked looking around.

"That guy that ran. Into me on his way out and mine in?" I asked and Jones just started at me like I was nuts.

"Are you ok?" he asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yah, fine, you swear you didn't see anybody?" I asked

"Yes" that was weird I have never had delusions.

"Where's Josh I'm sure he saw him: I looked around for Josh and then sent out my senses to help me. A small chill ran up my spine. This house was full of dark deep magic I could feel it. Why I hadn't felt it before was over my head. I found Josh and hurried to him.

"Josh did you see that guy that was walking out as we walked in? I asked and Josh gave me that weird look.

"No," He said looking worried.

"Hey, I got to go. Can you get a ride?" I asked and Josh nodded.

"See ya tomorrow?" Josh asked and I remembered the circle Josh had talked about earlier to me.

"Yah, your house six O'clock?" I asked he nodded and I hurried away.


	5. Black Magic

Black Magic

Once I was out of the house my fear dropped down and I could breath again. I went to my car and popped the trunk. Inside was a large set of speakers, or what looked like it? Unfortunately this was just the best way I could think of storing my Wicca tools. Hitting a button that popped out a hidden keypad popped out. Entering my code I opened the box and pulled out my anthem. Along the handle, on each side, was a red rose, with the very ends painted white. In-between the two roses was, Gem of a cat...or cat's eyes and surrounding that metal that was made to look like a brining fire.

I closed my trunk and headed back toward Jones house once again, only this time I went to the back instead of the front. The second I was back there I cast out my senses. Chanting "you see me not I am invisible." So I was in fact unnoticeable. Once this was done I walked a bit closer to the house and touch my anthem to it. Whispering just in case anyone could see me I chanted "show me your magic that is hidden show me what I can not see goddess I invoke you show me what I'm ready to see." Running my anthem along the house I sent out my energy preying this would work. Suddenly a large thick black cloud surrounded the house.

Continuing to slide my anthem through the cloud I began a whole new spell only this time to wipe out the evil that fueled this one. "Clean this magic remove it that so it's no longer seen...help the ones inside, help the to be." I pushed all my energy through my body and into my anthem blade. The smoke cleared and was gone. I cast my senses even stronger, only this time it was gone. I put protection spells around the house then and headed out of there seeking out the strange man who had ran into me...the cause of this magic.

The Hunt

I went back home and changed into some jeans that had holes in the knees and a black shirt that come up three inches above my belly button. I pulled out my leather jacket and pulled it on. Then grabbing a few white candles I headed outside.

I went out into the woods behind my aunt's house. About a quarter of a mile into them I stopped placing my candles in a large circle I sat myself in the middle and began to invoke the four elements. "NORTH-EARTH I CALL THEE JOIN ME IN MY CIRCLE. SOUTH-FIRE I CALL THEE JOIN ME IN MY CIRCLE. WESR-WATER I CALL THEE JOIN ME IN MY CIRCLE. EAST-AIR I CALL THE JOIN ME IN MY CIRCLE. GODDESS I ALSO ASK THEE TO JOIN ME." I yelled into the world. I waited a moment as I felt my magic connecting with each element as I called to them. I sat chanting then for a moment to help me get more in tune with my magic after that I felt it puling strongly through me. The setting my last white candle in the center I thought of fire and in a second the candle burst into a flame that soon died down low so it was barley burning. I looked deep into the flame concentrating on its every color and warmth then after I was deep in meditation I brought the picture I had of the strange man into my head and sent it to the flame asking it to show me were he was.

About a second later I saw him sitting in the back of a club of some sort though I wasn't quite sure where this place was then as if answering my question the name was reviled. I then closed my circle by thanking the elements and goddess and god for joining me then picking up my candles I headed toward the house only to leave once again.


	6. Matius

Matius

When I arrived at the bar about 30 minutes later. I headed for the door. Were a guy about 10 times as big as I was stopped me. "Were do you think your going young lady?" he asked

"I have I.D." I pulled out my wallet and began to dig for my Fake I.D. that would allow me to get inside.

"Alright" he stepped to the side and allowed me to walk inside I was grateful that I had my fake ID, which I didn't normally carry.

I walked inside to find a large crowed room with cigarette smoke drifting about the place. Looking around for the strange guy I had seen. It took me a bit before I finely did see him. I headed toward the small table were he sat with a girl with long blond hair. I still was not really sure what I was going to do when I reached him. Thought it kept seeming that it wasn't so much as darkmagic that drew me to him as much as some unknown force, which seemed unexplainable.

After what seemed like years to walk across the room I found my self-looking into deep set blue eyes that just seemed to draw you in like the ocean...though it seemed then were about ten times bluer. I stood there for a moment just lost in his deep blue eyes tell I remembered why I was here.

"Well sally if it isn't the girl who I was just telling you about." He said in a very deep British accent. Not taking his eyes off of mine.

"What?" I asked still a little lost in his eyes.

"I was just telling my cousin her about you and that house in which you just left." He said sounding very, very British.

"Oh right um...I know you don't know me but can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked still a little thrown by his looks and deep voice.

"Go ahead and talk." He said

"I meant alone thank you very much." I said getting even more out of my daze.

"Sure." With that he stood sinning to his cousin that he would only be a moment and then the two of us headed toward the door in silence.

Once out side I turned on him knowing now exactly what I was going to do. Only I didn't get a chance to because he asked me first.

"What's your name?" he asked just like that out of the blue...well I guess not so much out of the blue...because he didn't know who I was.

"I'm not telling you tell you tell me" I said, this was always my response to people who asked me mine name I didn't know what it was that always made me do this, but there was just something about telling people my name that bugged me.

"James Matius Duluth, I'm 19 if you have to know and I'm from a little town off of London." When he said this though I realized that I was deeply drawn to him...physically that is...which was weird because this guy was suspected of darkmagic. "Now you"

"Alright if you must know...my name is Galenquesseiel Hartford...now why don't you tell me why you were at Jones and under a invisibility spell." At this point I was pretty much pissed at the guy...even though I could feel the warmth coming off him in a burst of energy I was also aware of the very low tingle that was going out threw my body as I stood so close to him.

"Wait...you could see me?" he asked which was I thought really stupid since I know who he was.

"No I just guessed you were there and just so happened to come down here knowing you were here and was in Jones...yet I couldn't see you one bit." I said very sarcastically.

"Oh...I guess that was a stupid question...anyway I was looking for something?" he said pushing away his stupidity.

"What miss place your black candles?" I asked sarcastic once again.

"Very funny...no I was looking for a young man...who you actually were with." He said the first person that came to my head was Jones but then of course he wouldn't be looking for Jones in such a place and so then I went to Josh, who of course I had gone with.

"You were looking for Josh? Why?" I asked

"Well, that's good at least you don't know...the magic you felt tonight...I believe that was because of him...or his mom I don't know which one it was yet...but one of the two either way."

"What you think that Josh did that spell...you got to be kidding me that magic was by far to strong...and trust me when I say he's not that strong." I said still not believing my ears.

"That I know but his mom sure that hell is...pardon my French." I rolled my eyes at this also

"Either way I still don't think they had anything to do with it...which reminds me I'm doing this for my friend why are you...and don't tell me because of Jones because you wouldn't have been under a spell." I said suddenly not carrying about him being at the house...in fact I was starting to like him as a person.

"I'm one of the new councils darkmagic seekers." My mouth dropped. I had met the man who had put together the new counsel a couple of times because Aska's mom was best Friends with the guys wife...who just so happened to be Morgan and Hunter Niall. Morgan of course was one of the strongest witches on earth...and Hunter was more then world know because of the Bubble spell, which he and his dad had written, and the Dark wave spell, which his father had written.

"Oh" I finely uttered

"Yep...so do you believe me now that I'm on your side?" he asked

"I have for a bit now it's just more firm." I gave him a weak smile.

"Listen...I'm kind of busy right now why don't I give you my number and we can do something tomorrow and talk about this some more?" I shrugged clearly the guy wasn't evil what harm would it do to go out with him...plus he might be able to help me with some of the stuff around her.

"Except let me give you my cell that will be easer." After I had given my number I was more then happy to go home and sleep. With a wave goodbye I headed toward my car and James back inside.

Trouble

When I got home about 15 minutes later I found Kim sitting in the living room waiting for someone...and more then not it was me. I rolled my eyes as she asked me were I was.

"I was hanging out with some of my friends." I said trying to tell as much of the truth as I could. Without getting in to much trouble.

"Were?" She asked not letting up on the anger.

"At one of there's house...I'm sorry I didn't call but I figured I t would be ok because it's not a school night or anything."

"Of coarse it's ok...just next time try and call so I'm not up all night worrying about you...plus in my house you'll have a curfew...midnight...no later...understand?" she asked her anger slipping.

"Alright I'm sorry." I turned and headed up stairs when I got to my room I flopped down on my bed not even worrying about changing...I looked at the clock it was barley 1 A.M. I rolled over and was asleep before you could say godess.

Clothes

I woke up the next morning to the to the wonderful sound of my cell phone ring...only it wasn't really all that wonderful considering the fact that I woke me up at...6 AM...might I just add I am no were near a morning person in fact I hate morning so much I would rather sleep during the day and be awake at night. I rolled and grabbed my phone flipping it open I said "You sure as hell better have a good reason for calling me this early." I said not really caring that it was James...on of the cutes guys I had ever met in my life.

"Sorry I didn't realized it was really all that late." He said in his deep British accent I don't know what it was...but It seemed like the second I heard his voice my anger was gone and I could really care less that I was woken up...in fact I even felt bad for the guy I mean how was he suppose to know I was sleeping?

"Sorry I'm kind of bitchy in the morning." I said

"It's fine...I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up...and I guess it is pretty early." He said sounding truly sorry.

"no really that's no reason for me to be a total bitch"

"you weren't being a bitch" I smiled this guy didn't even know me and he was already defending me.

"anyways what did you need?"

"oh right...um I was wondering if we could get together and do that hole...um...talk about this house...thing." He said for some reason it seemed as though he was...well embarrassed about something.

"Sure...do you want to meat me some were?" I asked

"Oh that would be brilliant." I smiled at his accent.

"Great were?"

"Um...well there's the little coffee shop."

"Um...that would be great except I sort of just moved here I and I have no idea were that is...or what for that matter...well besides a coffee shop."

"Why don't I give you instructions...to them...or maybe you could just tell me were you live and I can pick you up...which ever is better?"

"Why don't you just pick me up it will most likely save us some manger issues with me getting lost and all that glory to the gods stuff."

"Sounds good" I then spent the next five minutes telling him my address and all that stuff "alright I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye-bye" click I rolled out of bed and began to get ready for the day.

James was there just like he said he would my cousin wasn't to impressed that I could make friends so fast...I just rolled my eyes and ran out side so he wouldn't have to deal with her. When I got in to his car he looked so shock that I couldn't help laughing.

"What? Is so funny?" James asked once I had calmed down enough to talk.

"Sorry your face just looked so funny that I couldn't help it...so...what's up with the shock?" I asked

"Oh...I just guess it's been a while since I've seen a girl...dressed...so...I don't know...slutty"

"Gee thanks?" I looked down at my self and realized what he was talking about...when I had gotten dressed I had just threw on the first thing that I grabbed. I was in fact wearing the shortest pair of shorts I owned and that was saying a lot because most of my shorts are short...this pair was so short that I think the length from my thumb to pinky was wider then the length of my shorts... also I was wearing a shirt that came up to the point were my ribcages meat and was low enough you cold see pretty much everything...that I had...this of course was because I don't really ever were a bra. "Um...do you happen to have a pull over?" I asked suddenly embarrassed...I don't normally worry about things like this because I don't really care if the world sees the body that I have but for some reason...I felt...I don't know...exposed.

"Yah...here." he reached into the back and threw me a large black pull over that said London across the bust. I pulled it on suddenly feeling much much better.

"Thanks...sorry about the hole clothes thing...I was just you know tired this morning." I smiled at James who nodded his understanding. We had arrived at the coffee shop by now and so the two of us headed inside.

A Day with Mat

James ordered a large pot of tea and then to two of us headed for one of the tables near the back. "So James...what you got for me?" I asked jumping right into our purpose of being here.

"First off I would like it much better if you just called me Mat...I don't really like James that much and second of all how do I know that you are on my side..." I rolled my eyes at this

"Wasn't it me who hunted you down and plus...I also was the one how lifted all those spells thank you very much and plus didn't we already go over all this?" I asked starting to get mad.

"I was joking...um...well I was sent here by the council to check out Josh and his mom...I've been here for about 3 weeks now and so I don't have that much information on them...all I know is that there working blackmagic...and...well that's about it...oh and he must have something against that one guy...um...Jones I think is what you said his name was...yah...him...and that's about it...how about you?" he asked I then began to go into all the glory detail of what I know about Josh and Alice.

"So pretty much we know their working blackmagic." I said after we sat in silence for a moment or two.

"Yah...that pretty much sums it down." Mat said

"So now the question becomes...what do we do now?" I asked

"Keeping looking into it...I need more evidence this really isn't enough."

"Yah I know how this works...I sort of meat the guy who put this hole new program together."

"You've met Hunter Niall? "mat asked suddenly excided I nodded. "How?"

"Um...my very good friend...Aska her mom's best friends with Morgan...and so one Year I got a chance to meet the two of them...in fact I'm still in contact with there daughter...or at least I used to be...I haven't talk to here in awhile...but yah." I shrugged to me this wasn't such a big deal though most blood witches would kill to met them."

"Wow?" was all he could utter.

"It's really not that great you know." I said still thinking it wasn't Mat just shook his head at this. "Ok so now that we now what's going on I guess I can go home now" I said though I didn't really want to leave.

"Well we can do that if you want or maybe we up with a plan" mat said obviously not wanting me to leave either.

"Alright sounds good."


	7. The Plan

The Plan

It turned out that Mat and I did come later up with a plan...it also seemed by then end of the day Mat knew all of my hobbies and pretty much everything about my life and I his. Even though I had just meat him I seemed connected to mat more then I was with anybody. And it turned out that mat felt the same way. Because when he went to drop me off at my house at about 5:30 so I could make to Josh's house in time for the circle he expected me at. We had decided it was a good thing that I was he so call "friend" and that we could use this to get close to him...and even better that he had invited me to the circle, so I could find out as much as I could about how he worked his magic.

Josh's Circle

I pulled into Josh's house about 10 minutes after I left. Nervously I walked up to his front door. Hopping my feelings didn't show I blocked my self off. I then went to ring the bell but was stopped by the door opening showing the very handsome josh standing in front of me dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt.

"Hey come on in you look frozen." Josh stepped to the side so I could easily get past.

"Thanks I really appreciate this." I said only half lying...because in reality Josh inviting me was one of the nicest things anybody had ever done for me.

"It's not a problem really." He closed the door and then lead me toward the kitchen were about 5 people our age stood...I didn't recognize anybody at first but then realized one of the girls was good friends with Jess.

"Hey everybody this is Gal the girl I was telling you about just a minute ago." Everyone waved. "this is Monika" Josh pointed to a thin girl about 5 feet who had long blond hair and was very pale I wondered how many of them worked black magik with Josh and how many had no idea even what he was doing. He then moved on "John" John was about 5' 9" with dark black hair and was pretty heavy set. "Jana" she had short brown hair and was also very thin. He moved on to the rest and I knew by the end of the night I wouldn't be able to tell you one of there names.

"Hi...everyone." I said when he was done. Josh then lead us all into the back of his house were he had his little magik working room. And once again I wondered how much evil he had worked in here.

"Just so you know I'm teaching them all...I figure your pretty experienced so maybe you can help?" Josh said as everyone formed a circle.

"What are you teaching?" I asked

"Runes...today." He smiled and I returned it though I really didn't want to.

"Alright if you want me to say something tell me." I joined the group in there circle making. Josh began the circle.

It turned out Josh was working blackmagic right under his covens eyes I felt it but barley. It turned out it was actually for me...it was to help me like him more...though I didn't understand this because I've like him ever since I first met him. Fortunate I was there or else I wouldn't have been able to stop the magik... my question is why would he be so stupid to work the magik with me there?

After the circle I didn't go home but to mat's house since it was only about...8. Though I couldn't figure out why I wanted to go there so badly...it didn't really make since to me...why I was so drawn to him.

_Why Me?_

_I cast my senses on auto as I walked up to the house I could feel Mat as if he were standing next to me it seemed, as he was alone though. Still not knowing exactly why I was here. Just as I was to the door my brain got the better end of me and I decided I would go home and forget this crazy idea. I turned to go back to my car when the front door was opened._

"_Ello" Mat said making my heart speed and my insides go all haywire. _

"_Hi" I said as I slowly turned to face him. Mat raised an eyebrow as if asking what in the world I was doing her. "sorry I didn't mean to just show up like this...but...well I'm not even sure why I'm here." I said not looking into his eyes. _

"_Well...even if you don't know why you came it's good you did cause I have something else I need to talk to you about...so why don't you come in?" he asked sounding extremely British...and if I might add...sexy. _

"_Ok" I said heading back toward the house. Once inside I realized I was more then happy to be here. And for the first time since I've moved to Sandman I felt truly safe. _

"_So how did your circle with Josh go?" Mat asked as he led me from the large foyer to the small kitchen off the right. _

"_It was ok...well if you really want to know...he's leading a group of teens and mostly just teaching them about the craft...oh...and I think he's using darkmagic...under there noses...and of course cause none of them are blood or experienced in the craft they have no idea what he's doing...I also think he's a bit more powerful then you thought...oh and he's pretty much the stupid. "I shrugged and began to look around...the kitchen was small compared to the on in my parents old house, but of course all kitchens are small compared to that one. The walls were painted a dull white. The paint had begun to chip around the corners. There was one large, deep-set window creating a window seat type sill. _

"_How is he stupid...so to speak?" Mat asked placing a pot of water on the stove. _

"_He tried to take some of my power tonight...well a lot of it actually...but of course I didn't let him. "I smiled thinking about how stupid that move was..."so now we kind of have a better lead on him...don't we?" I asked_

"_Yes...and sorry about the power thing the bloody git." Mat frowned _


	8. The Next Morring

**Then next morning I was once again awaken my jess yelling into my room telling me it was time to get up. Frustrated at her for waking me and even more frustrated at my self for not being able to go back to sleep once awake. I went to the bathroom and began to get ready for the day. Once I was ready I went back to my room only to find it was about 7:30 an hour before I usably would get up back home. With nothing better to do I pulled out a book from one of my boxes and began to read. Only just as I got to the pacific part I was looking for my cell phone began to ring. I instantly knew who it was. Still not very happy about the morning activities I couldn't help but snap at him. "What?" **

"**Sorry I'll call back later." Mat said and I instantly felt bad once again...why was it every time I talk to him on the phone I'm in such a bad mood. **

"**No mat wait." I said trying to hurry and change his mind. "Listen I'm sorry I'm just never really in a good mood in the morning...and it seems as every time you call me it's the morning." **

"**No problem mate...so...um...I was just wondering what you were doing...you know when you get done with school?" mat asked **

"**Um...what for...to talk some more about Josh or is the more...for a personal reason?" I asked hopping it was more personal then for the hole Josh thing. **

"**Um...sort of both actually...but there's only a small part doing with Josh." Mat said making me smile **

"**Alright what do you want to do?" I asked **

"**I don't really care." Mat said sounding pretty happy that I had agreed to see him. **

"**Well why don't you met me at my school and we'll go from there?" I asked**

"**Sounds good" **

"**Alrighty later" I said **

"**Bye" **

_Click_

**After school mat was waiting by my car though I didn't see him at first because I was busy talking to Jones. "so what did you think of the game?" Jones asked as we walked toward the field were they practiced. **

"**It was good...hey listen I got to go I'll talk to you later alight" I said waving as I headed toward my car a huge smile on my face. **

"**What are you so happy for?" Josh asked stepping in my path immediately I was filed with anger toward him. **

"**Oh...nothing." I said hopping the anger wasn't going to show on my face. **

"**Nothing hu?" Josh asked smiling a little himself. **

"**Don't worry about it." I said forcing a smile onto my lips. **

"**Alrighty...hey what you doing tonight?" Josh asked**

"**Sorry I'm a bit busy." I said not really knowing when mat and I would be done...also no really wanting to see him any more then I had to.**

"**All right it's cool...I'll talk to you later ok" Josh said he then ran off toward the field and I headed toward me car were mat still stood.**

**Mat and I decided that a walk around town sounded good not only because it was a beautiful day but we also wanted to see if Josh and his mother had done any other evil magic around then town. Also it helped up be...closer in some weird way.**

"**So what do you like to do?" mat asked as we walked **

"**Um...I use to do a lot off different stuff...but now...mostly I just hand out with friends now." I stopped doing a lot of stuff when to accident happened.**

"**Alright then what did you use to do?" Mat asked **

"**What didn't I?" I asked I used to do all sorts of things in fact I was probably the most active person back then.**

"**You did a lot?" mat asked **

"**Yah…a tone." I said still smiling**

"**Flatter me" mat said obviously not wanting to drop the subject.**

"**Um…aright I use to dance." I said shrugging**

"**Oh…what kind of dance?" Mat asked**

"**Um…ballet…hip-hop…a little ballroom not much though…um…tap…I clogged if you call that a type of dance" I shrugged trying to think of anything else. **

"**Wow" mat said as we turned the corner. **

"**That was all mostly for fun…I mostly did ballet though." I said **

"**So what else?" mat asked dropping the dance thing.**

"**Um…I use to sing" I said this of all the things was what I stopped doing the second I was told about my family since then I hadn't sung one single note. **

"**A lot of people sing." Mat said a little confused**

"**No I mean like on stag and stuff." I said not really wanting to think about it I changed the subject. "So enough about me what about you?" I asked **

"**I like football…and that's all I really did as a kid…was play football." Mat said laughing a little to himself.**

"**Wait American…or British?" I asked **

"**British." Mat said smiling **

"**That's cool" I said we then feel into silence though it wasn't one bit uncomfortable. As we turned the corner I noticed that Mat slowly began to inch his way closer to my side though shockingly it didn't bug me once bit. What did bug me though was the sudden feeling like I was being scyed on. I looked at Mat who obviously felt it just as strong. I immediately threw a blocking wall as did mat. A second later I felt that person pull away or dump out his water. **

"**You ok?" he asked a minute later**

"**Yah I'm fine…you?" I asked looking around to make sure no one was looking at us.**

"**Good any idea how that was?" Mat asked still sounding British. **

"**I'll give it 3 three guesses." I said knowing it was Josh **

"**Are you sure?" he asked**

"**Well I don't really know who else it would be…do you?" I asked once again looking around.**

"**No…it's just with this kind of stuff it's good to make sure you know who it is." **

"**I know that I just can't really think of anyone else that would want to scy on me." I shrugged and finely looked at Mat. Who happened to be looking at me with much intent.**

"**Ok…I guess you have a pretty big point right there." He said **

"**Ok…so we go back to what we were doing before right?" I asked starting to take a step. Mat nodded and rejoined me in my walking.**


	9. Chapter 2 Drinking

Chapter 2 Drinking

**After Mat and I finish going around town we stopped at a little teashop that Mat thought was the best. Which I couldn't help disagree with. Well that was until we ran into Josh. Wait I'm getting a bit a head of my self. You see we were just sitting there enjoying the nice warm tea when Josh comes up to our table. The really sad part about it was that I was so preoccupied (A/N-19 19 1985…sorry guys I'm in love with that song…and if you don't know what the song is then you are seriously deprived…anyway back to the story) in looking into Mat's eyes that I didn't even notice he was there until he said something. **

"**Hey Gal…what are you doing here." Being pulled back into reality but that…damn my life sucks. **

"**Josh hi" I said so shocked I almost fell out of my chair…literally.**

"**Hi…who's you friend?" he asked dropping his early question now that he realized I wasn't alone.**

"**Joseph Woodhart." Mat said obviously not wanting to use his real name, in case Josh happened to recognize it. **

"**Joseph hu?" Josh asked as he and Mat locked eyes…enemies at first sight. **

"**Yeah" I said lighting the mood.**

"**So how do you two know each other?" Josh asked**

"**We have a class to gather." I said at the same time mat said "Anger Management." Hopefully the fist thing that came to his mind.**

"**Which is it a class or…anger Management?" Josh asked **

"**Anger Management" I said as once again mat said at the same time "class" making Josh raise an eyebrow.**

"**It's a class that's about Anger Management." I said clearing it all up. **

"**Oh…I didn't know that you needed a Anger Management Gal…but I guess you never can know every thing about one person in a day can you?" Josh asked once again raising an eyebrow.**

"**Yah…well…you never can." I said looking into his eyes trying not to stand and hit him as hard as I could…maybe I should take a Anger Management class. **

"**So do you to just get together when ever you're feeling angry?" Josh asked only half Joking**

"**Joseph asked me if I wanted to get some tea with him today after class." I said making sure I emphases that Mat had asked me after class.**

**Eventually Josh quit asking questions and asked if he could join us. With much gratitude from me, Mat turned him down because we had to get going. If I hadn't been trying to seem bummed about it I would have given him a big hug. We walked the rest of the way back to the school in silence or at least utell we got to my car. **

"**So Joseph thank you for that wonderful cup of tea." I said using his fake name.**

"**Your welcome" He said not seeming to mind that I had used Joseph.**

"**I have a question for you?" **

"**What?" Mat asked looking up into my eyes.**

"**Are you really in Anger Management?" I asked making mat a laugh. **

"**It was just the first thing that came to my mind." He said **

"**Oh…so you were thinking I need to be in Anger Management?" I asked still teasing**

"**No" he said very defensively**

"**I know I was just giving you a hard time…I have another question though." **

"**Do I want to hear this one?" he asked **

"**I think so" I said mat then nodded his head. "Well it's not so much as a question as…well" I don't know what made me do what I did I just know that I wouldn't take it back for the life of me…I also know that when I did it Mat wasn't complaining. Instead of talking any more I just pressed my lips to mat's…very warm lips. **


	10. new chappy!

_** A/N- just in case you guys were wondering I went back threw and added new chappy so that it made a bit more since because I'm stupid and missed it some how. Not only that but I went back a re-did all the chappy's that's why there's only 10 instead of twelve but I did update and so here's the new chappy…please R&R**_

_** When I got home about 15 minutes later I found Josh sitting on my steps. "What are you doing here?" I asked trying once again not to look to be too angry with him.**_

_** "Just making sure you got home ok," he said smiling all innocently.**_

_** "Well I'm fine thank you very much." I said forcing a smile to my face. "So why are you really here?" I asked raising one eyebrow. **_

_** "Just as I said earlier I wanted to make sure you were ok…I know that guy you were hanging with. I know your not really in a Anger Management class with him and I just wanted to make sure you were ok cus I really don't trust him." Josh said making me madder then I was before. **_

_** "Well I know him too…and I've know him for a while and your right were not in a Anger Management class, but we have known each other for a long time and I probably know him better then you so why don't you go home and let me choose who I hang with?" I asked trying not to scream at him. Everything that I had just said was a lie but like so said so many times what you don't know won't kill you, but I guess in this case what I don't know will kill me.**_

_** "Fine I'll get out of your face." He said standing up almost as mad as I was by now.**_

_** "You know Josh I do like you…as a friend, but if you keep this up…I don't know…" I said to him as he walked to his car. He stopped before getting in and said something that would stick with me for quite a while. **_

_** "If you keep this up I just might have to get rid of you to." After that he got into his car as I walked inside. I doubted he was thinking the same way I was. **_

_** When I got inside the house was silent and dark. I slowly snuck upstairs making sure I didn't make a sound incase anyone was sleeping, but I soon gave up on that when I got upstairs and found Jess's light on and a loud rumbling of laughter coming from her door. Curiously I walked down the hall tell I passed her room were I found her playing a game with a bunch of girls in short shorts all wearing the same color, pink. **_

_** "Oh good your home!" Jess said rolling her eyes. **_

_** "Why don't you go shit on your self Jess it would make the rest of us much happier…of course then you might rein your hair…or maybe even break a nail." I said rolling my eyes. I then continued on down the hall. I slammed the door to my room shut feeling even more frustrated. As I looked around my room I found that I was alone and very very homesick for Aska. **_

It seemed as thought on thing after another turned bad. It all started with the stupid death of my parents, then I was forced to move a million miles away from home even though I was 17 years old and could live by myself in a year. And now to top it all of I have some evil witch trying to kill me. Godess, why is my life so horrible? I feel like I can't do anything right. Like I'm trying to hard almost. Like the world wasn't made for me it's like I'm not who I really am and I'm just waiting for the real me to come out and be…exactly that…me. **_I flopped down onto my bed with a sigh feeling rather depressed. I looked at the clock it was only 6 and I was already ready for bed. _**


End file.
